poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is the second upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Plot The wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann is halted when Lord Cutler Beckett, chairman of the East India Trading Company, arrives with arrest warrants for them, and also for Commodore James Norrington, who allowed Captain Jack Sparrow to escape. Norrington has resigned and disappeared after losing the Navy's flagship, HMS Dauntless in a hurricane while pursuing Sparrow. Jack Sparrow is visited by Will’s father Bootstrap Bill Turner, aboard the Black Pearl. Bootstrap is now a crewman on the Flying Dutchman, captained by Davy Jones. Jack previously bartered a deal with Jones to raise the Pearl from the depths. Now Jack must join Jones' crew or be dragged to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken. Beckett, meanwhile, promises to free Elizabeth if Will brings him Jack's magic compass which points to whatever the holder wants most. Will finds Jack and the crew on an island and frees them from cannibals. Shortly after, Governor Swann frees Elizabeth from jail, but he is then captured. Elizabeth bargains with Beckett to find the compass. Disguised as cabin boy aboard a Scottish merchant vessel, she makes her way to Tortuga where she later finds Jack and also a drunken Norrington. After escaping the cannibals, Jack and the crew visit voodoo priestess Tia Dalma, who reveals Jones' weakness is his heart, which is locked within the Dead Man's Chest. Jack must find it and the key that opens it. Locating the Dutchman, Will makes a deal with Jack to find the key to the chest in return for Jack's compass. Jack tricks Will, who is shanghaied into service aboard the Dutchman. Jones agrees to release Jack from their bargain in exchange for one hundred souls. Will meets his father aboard the Dutchman and learns that Jones possesses the key to the chest. They play a game of Liar's Dice against Jones to try and win the key but they lose. Despite this, Will escapes with the key and is taken aboard the same ship Elizabeth was on. Jones sends the Kraken after him, sinking the ship, but Will escapes. In Tortuga, Jack hires a new crew, including Elizabeth and Norrington. With Elizabeth's use of Jack's compass, they are able to locate the chest. All parties arrive on Isla Cruces, where the chest is buried, but a three-way sword fight breaks out between Jack, Will, and Norrington, who all want the heart for their respective goals: Jack wants to call off the Kraken, Will wants to rescue his father, and Norrington wants to regain his life as a Navy officer. In the chaos, Norrington secretly steals the heart and runs off pretending to lure away the Dutchman's crew. Jones attacks the Pearl with the Kraken, which devours most of the crew and destroys all but one of the Pearl's lifeboats, but Jack, who briefly flees the battle, returns and wounds the Kraken with a net full of explosives. Jack orders the survivors to abandon ship, but Elizabeth, realizing the Kraken only wants Jack, tricks him and chains him to the mast so that the crew can escape. The Kraken drags Jack and the Pearl to Davy Jones' Locker. Jones opens the chest to discover the heart is gone. In Port Royal, Norrington gives Beckett the heart and the Letters of Marque meant for Jack, allowing him back into the navy as well as allowing Beckett to gain control of Davy Jones and the seas. The Pearl's crew take shelter with Tia Dalma, where they all agree to rescue Jack. Tia Dalma introduces the captain that will guide them: the resurrected Captain Barbossa. In a post-credits scene, the cannibalistic tribe now worships the prison dog in replacement of Jack. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Belle, Ariel, Ariel's Sisters (Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina), Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire will work for Davy Jones in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Minerva Mink. *''Kappa Mikey'' and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest were both released in ht year, 2006. *It's revealed that Captain Celaeno was old friends with Jack Sparrow. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Scenes * * *Meeting Minerva Mink * * * * * * * * *Isle Cruces wheel sword fight * * *Bender's Jar of Dirt Song Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Pirate Films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series